My Darling's Broken!
by Snoring Tiger
Summary: Hughes' beloved possession gets broken and he has to go through the whole day suffering. Will his friend's help him through this tragic time? Of course not!
1. Chapter 1

Maes Hughes woke up on that morning, like any other morning, expecting the day to just be a regular day like any other- work on his current investigation in his department involving a robbery that he had been working on for a few weeks, maybe pop into Roy's office and take a few photographs of the enraged and stuffy alchemist, ring Gracia in the afternoon and possibly take a quick and hidden break by napping under his favourite tree in the gardens at HQ- and for the beginning of the day it did seem like it was going to be like every other day.

If only he knew.

He dressed himself lazily as he was still rather tired, fumbling a little on the buttons of his military shirt. It was summer at the moment, so thankfully he didn't have to wear his clunky blue military jacket that he always felt far too formal in. He quickly went into the bathroom after changing into his work clothes and splashed his face with some cold water to help wake himself up some more and he shaved the stubble off his face suprisingly nest considering he was still sleepy. His glasses were put on and he walked into the kitchen to find that his darling wife had already made him a few pancakes along with a steaming hot pot of coffee. Ah coffee, how he loved it in the morning.

"Good morning dear," Gracia greeted her husband and she pecked him on the cheek. Maes smiled brightly back at her.

"Morning Gracia, honey," Maes also gave her a kiss on the cheek as he sat down at the table. He ate his food quickly and gulped his steaming hot coffee down in one gulp when he noticed that he had twenty minutes to arrive at the office. Feeling slightly panicked by this, he hastily stood up and ran to his car.

"Have a good day dear," Gracia called to her husband.

"Bye dear!" He shouted back.

_When he looked back on these moments later on, he realised that he could've changed what happened that day if he checked what he was carrying with him, without a doubt for the better._

Hughes rushed to get the car started and when it did finally start (the engine was beginning to get old and the car had belonged to Hughes for about six years now) Hughes dodged all of the traffic and miraculously made it to HQ in time without seriously injuring anybody. So far, just a typical day.

Hughes walked into his office to find Danny Brosh and Maria Ross diligiently working on the files in front of them. He sighed in relief-he had such loyal subordinates.

"Good morning sir," Both of them saluted Maes when they noticed him walk over to his desk. Hughes waved them off while grinning.

"Please, no need to be so formal with me, just relax," Hughes replied while picking up one of the many manilla folders on his deak and he began to read through it and get focussed on the work at hand.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Hughes had to make his daily mandatory visit to Roy's office that he realised that this day was not regular. Sure, it appeared it, with Hughes barging in, all smiles, while being greeted by Mustang's loyal subordinates of his own and a small smile from Riza, Edward and Alphonse speaking with Hughes for a few minutes just to catch up with eachother and Hughes entering Mustang's personal office and greeting him.<p>

"Maes, I'm busy, don't you have a case you're working on as well?" Mustang growled. This didn't faze Hughes one bit though.

"I'm sure they can bear without me for a few minutes," Hughes dismissed the issue, walking round to Mustang's desk.

"Well, what do you want this time then?" Mustang growled, already feeling irritated by the cheerfulness that was Maes Hughes.

"Last night I was going through a photo album and found the most hilarious picture of us from when we were in our academy days!" Maes exclaimed while taking said photo out of his trouser pocket and thrust the picture into Roy's face. After pushing the photo back so he could actually see its contents, Mustang saw that he had his arm slung around Hughes' shoulder and was grinning at the camera. His face was slightly red and his eyes looked unfocused. Hughes was exactly in the same state as Mustang, except he seemed more cheerful.

"I don't remember that," Mustang frowned, shoving the photo back to Hughes.

"Of course not my friend, you were wasted as hell that night," Hughes laughed, tucking the photo back into his pocket.

That was when it happened.

"Come on, take a picture for old time's sake~" Hughes sang as he took his camera out from his other pocket.

"No Hughes, I'm working!" Mustang snapped. He didn't get a response from his friend though. When he looked up from his papers, he saw that Hughes had a rather solemn look on his face.

"Maes...what's wrong?" Mustang hesitantly asked.

Maes sniffled.

"The lens...is broken!" Maes wailed melodramatically.

* * *

><p><em>I'm so glad that I'm in a mood to update for once ^.^ This idea has been hanging around in my head forever. This will probably be about four chapters long, depending on how long said chapters'll be. <em>

_Do you guys like the idea of this? Tell me please, because I want to make you guys happy :3_

_-Snoring Tiger_


	2. Chapter 2

"The lens is broken!" Maes repeated, looking around with puppy dog eyes at everyone. Considering there were two alchemists in the room, surely they would help Maes with his problem! Especially Roy, considering all they had gone through together. The military academy, sticking together in the Civil War and managing to upkeep their friendship whilst living in different parts of Amestris, _surely Roy would -_

"Maybe this'll be good for you, Hughes."

_Dammit._

"But c'mon Roy," Maes began to pout whilst pulling out a few photos of his family, "I take pictures to capture beautiful events in history so I can cherish the memories forever. What if something amazing happens and I won't have my camera to have photographic evidence of it? Please Roy, have a heart!"

Roy shook his head.

"Maybe this is karma, you annoy me with your photos so now you can't take any more." A smirk spread across Mustang's face as he leant back into his chair, satisfied at this turn of events.

"Or until Lieutenant Colonel Hughes simply purchases a new lens for his camera," Hawkeye interjected, replacing Mustang's smirk with a look of annoyance. Maes however still looked upset.

"Something important is going to happen today, and when that does I know I will want to take a photo of it," Maes darkly muttered. He then walked over to the sofa just a few feet away from Mustang's desk and placed himself down on it with a plonk.

"Hughes...what do you think you're doing?" Mustang asked, his patience wearing a little thin with his best friend's childish antics.

"If I stay with you and something happens, you can transmute me a camera. Therefore I'm staying with you." Maes crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out. Mustang was tempted to bang his head against his work desk multiple times before remembering he had a date later that night and still wanted to look presentable. Instead he reached for his pen and continued to read through the clauses of another seemingly long report from the higher ups in an attempt to block out his friend who was watching him from where he sat.

"Hughes, don't you have work to do?" Mustang asked, trying to remain calm after this had continued for fifteen minutes. Maes shrugged before realising that Mustang couldn't see him do that as he was focused on the paper work.

"Eh, this is more important to me."

Mustang snorted. "How dedicated you are to your work."

"What can I say?" Maes was grinning. That was, until he saw Alex Armstrong walk in with his hair tied up in a bow tie and his face was rather delicatley covered in professionally put on mascara, blue eye shadow, blusher and a light red lipstick.

There was silence in the office for a few seconds. Hawkeye merely regarded the Major with a curt salute before returning to herposition of watching Mustang, who claerly looked torn between laughing or questioning his sanity. Maes meanwhile was sulking in the corner, sobbing about his beautiful broken camera.

"Why today...why today..." Maes was chanting while poking the floor with his pinky finger and crouching next to the corner of the room with a sulking aura surrounding the man.

Mustang awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Major...you do realise that you are wearing feminine cosmetics on your face and that you have a ribbon in your hair, correct?"

"Indeed I am Colonel."

More silence.

"Can I ask why Major?"

"I am teaching my beautiful older sister how to apply make-up to her delicate Armstrong face with my artistic skills!"

"Are you reffering to your sister, the Major General?" Mustang asked, desperately trying to keep his voice even and not let his excitement show.

"That would be correct, Sir."

Maes let out a loud wail from where he was moping.

"I order that you take Hughes, the Lieutennant and I to see her," Mustang tried to sound professional but the sparkle in his eyes gave away any professional intentions. Armstrong however was oblivious.

"COME HITHER! Of course I would be more than delighted to show you my handiwork!"

"AM I the only one who is confused as to why the Major knows how to do make-up better than his sister?" Hawkeye muttered as she followed after the Colonel and dragging a sulking Hughes by the arm with her. Edward, Alphonse and the other occupants of the main room looked confused to see Mustang look like he was about to burst out into laughter, Hawkeye dragging a for once not cheerful Hughes and a muscly man wearing make-up storm through the room.

"Look at it this way Lieutennant Colonel, at least you will always have the memory of seeing the Major General in make-up etched in your mind for many years," Riza tried to comfort the man. He moaned as a reply.

"Besides, she'd probably chop you into pieces if you took a photo."

"...Good point."

* * *

><p>He knew that he would have gotten into a lot of trouble if he did actually start taking photos of the Ice Queen, Major General Armstrong wearing eye-shadow, blusher, lipstick and with her hair in an elegantly styled braid with small daffodils tucked in some locks of hair and passed them around the military. But that was still no comfort to him when he instinctivally reached for his camera to remember it was broken and then to realise that the coldest person in the military looked so unusual.<p>

Naturally Roy Mustang had to choke back his laughter when he saw her.

"Nice look, you should keep it." He got a scowl as a reply.

"I refuse to stay in this state-with my face caked in multi-colour substances and my hair resembling a garden." She got up from her seat and instantly strided to the nearest female bathroom, Riza quickly walking behind her with a packet of wet-wipes in hand (God knows she needed to carry them around after the men's occassional pig outs).

When, and only when, Mustang was sure that Olivier was out of hearing range, Mustang began to release his choked back laughter and was nearly tempted to roll on the floor. Maes even got out of his depression to laugh along with his friend.

"Man that was great to see!" Mustang sighed after he finished laughing.

"Too bad we're never going to see it again," Hughes pointedly looked at his friend.

"Well maybe this was better to see once. If you keep referring to a picture of it, then the memory would lose some of it's touch wouldn't it?" Mustang asked.

"Erm...maybe...wait," Hughes looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "Lunch break starts in ten minutes right?" Mustang turned his head around to regard the clock and nodded in confirmation. Maes began to walk to the exit of the building.

"Hughes, where the hell are you going?"

Maes turned around and in that moment Mustang saw a flame of determination in his firned's eyes that was rarely seen there.

"I might have enough time to buy myself a new camera lens in the lunch break." As Maes dramatically shut the door behind him with his black military coat dramatically flowing behind him, Mustang facepalmed.

"Honestly..." He grumbled.

* * *

><p><em>Hey look, I finally rmemebered this story! At school we've been dressing up for Spirit Week in costumes and stuff and when I saw everyone use their cameras I finally rmemebered Hughes. It's 12 am here now so I'll probably forget everything I've written in like an hour or so but oh well. Yeah, cos they're half-way through the day the story is about half way through.<em>

_-Snoring Tiger_


End file.
